


Dark,Quiet Love!

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Fluff, Just bored, Kissing, M/M, Romance, missing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: As Logan started looking for his old computer, which Patton surprisingly didn't have, the logical and moral side go and look in the closet under the stairs. What they didn't know is that today Virgil thought this should be a good time to do a prank. Warning: Cuteness and Romance.





	Dark,Quiet Love!

'Where is it' 'Why is it not in Patton's room'

The logical side started to worry. 'If I can't find that piece of junk i'm gonna fai-

''Hey kiddo, what you doing in here'' Patton beamed as he looked at Logan, Who was rummaging through boxes. The side jumped, quietly pushing the box away from him.

''Um...I'm l-looking for my o-old computer''

The moral side nodded, looking as happy as the cat clock on the wall. ''Oh you mean your windows 2000 computer?'' He giggled. Logan nodded, looking through the next box. Patton's face deflated as he watched the logical side start to worry.

''No kiddo, you should probably ask Virgil, he wanted to look at it''

Logan turned, still holding the cardboard box in his hands. He wasn't going to question why the nervous side would have that rubbish but he proceeded to place the packet back were he found it. ''Why do you even need the computer Lo'' Patton questioned, showing a sad look in his eyes.

''I had a project on it and it's really important for work''

The man stood there watching Logan as he started to disappear into the living room. 'God he's so cute' 'Why didn't I confess right then and there' 'Or maybe I can help him like Watson.' 

Slowly the side disappeared, following Logan's path.

* * *

In the living room, Virgil was on the couch, scrolling through channels, and Roman was fixing his hair through the window. ''Virgil I-I need your assistance with my p-problem'' Logan announced, making the creative side to jump and fall onto the floor.

''Logan, For the last time, Panic at the disco isn't a pub''

Logan huffed, adjusting his tie. ''No Virgil.'' He scowled ''Do you have my Windows 2000?'' 

The nervous side shook his head, finally choosing nickelodeon on the television which made the fanciable side sit down to watch.

''Aww sugar nuts!'' Patton interrupted, making the logical side jump as well. After seconds of silence Virgil's small voice saved the day.

''It's in the closet, I think''

''But don't come out of it Lo'' Roman winked, making every one laugh. He even got a giggle out of the logical side. 

Logan proceeded to go to the wardrobe but was suddenly stopped by the moral side. 

''Can I h-help you?'' ''l-look for it?''

The logical side agreed, making the guy blush. 'God Logan is so cute!' Patton thought, not noticing Logan walking in-front of him.

Slowly, Logan began to open the door. When he scanned the room as he could see was dust and darkness-yuck!

* * *

Virgil had an idea. Not a great one, but a funny one. He got up from the couch and pushed Patton into the closet making him bump into Logan. The side quickly locked the door by shoving a wooden chair under it.

''VIRGIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!'' Roman shouted but was interrupted by a hand over his lips.

''shhh, it's a prank!'' Virgil laughed causing Roman to laugh with him. The fanciable side loved Virgil's pranks. He always joined in on them. The only time he hates the guys pranks is when it's on himself.

* * *

 Inside the closet, it was dark. When the door slammed shut Patton accidentally pushed into Logan, making him fall onto a pile of hard objects.

''OUCH PATTON, THAT REALLY HURT'' Logan shouted. Sadly he didn't get an answer. He couldn't see anything but heard a lot. It was Patton banging on the door.

''Guys let me out, you know i don't like the dark''

No response

Suddenly the bangs on the door get louder and the breaths from Patton get sharper and sharper. He never knew the moral side was scared of the dark and he felt so bad for him.

He thought for a moment before he remembered having a pen which held a tiny flash light. Logan searched through his pockets until he found it. 'ah-ha' he thought.

Cautiously he looks for Patton, he couldn't find him. Everything was silent until.

''ouch!'' Patton cried, pulling his hand from the floor.

''oops sorry Pat'' Logan answered, ''ugh-here you need a light?''

Logan handed the pen to Patton-his face blanked for a minute.

''what's a pen gonna do Logan''

Logan thought for a second until he clicked the button on the side. *click* A bright light shun on the tiny room. A small squeak came from the guy below- It was Patton sitting a little stool, happily looking at this amazing pen.

''You okay now Patt'' Logan stated. Patton looked up at the worried guy making him blush even more.

''y-yeah i'm g-great!''

Then silence rose.

* * *

Outside of the closet Roman and Virgil were upstairs playing video games- having the time of their lives.

* * *

'What should i do' Patton thought 'I'm locked in a tiny room with my crush'

Logan stared at Patton, finally sitting down on the pillow next to him. The moral side felt his face turn into a tomato. (Solanum lycopersicum).

''Do you have a fever?'' Logan questioned, rubbing his hand on Patton's head. The guy couldn't take all of this in. 'okay i'm in a room, with my CRUSH ANDNOWHE'SRUBBINGMYHEAD' Patton thought, biting his lip. 'Could things get any weirder?'

And yes Patton they can!

POP!!! The light of the pen went out making Patton jump into Logan's arms. 'wow he's pretty stro- WHAT AM I DOING!!!' 

Patton froze. He couldn't move. He could feel Logan's breath and he could probably feel his. Logan looked at Patton's shadow and calmly held him closer.

''I'm so sorry Patton..'' Logan whispered in his ear ''I'm sorry this is happening to you...''

However, Patton wasn't listening. He could feel how warm Logan was and he felt his emotions take over him. Slowly he lifted his body so their shadowed faces made contact.

Swiftly, Logan felt a small tug from his shirt. 'Was Patton undoing his shirt?'

''Y-your s-so w-warm!!''

The logical side felt a hand glide over his stomach which made him flinch. Logan couldn't move, he was so...scared?

One button, two buttons then three buttons were untied by Patton fast hand. 'What's Patton gonna do?' Logan thought trying to say words.

''Pat, I d-don't think you s-should d-do this'' Logan stated nervously ''T-this isn't l-like y-you''

Patton didn't respond. He just sat there. Then Logan felt Patton's legs go around his back.

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Patton felt Logan warmth yet he wanted more. He untied all Logan buttons and wrapped his arms under his shirt.

Surprisingly, Logan still had his tie on but it didn't matter...It wasn't gonna change Patton's hands moving around his body.

Logan felt frozen. His mouth was shut. His hands were stuck from Patton's hold.

* * *

 Roman got worried.

''Virgil it's been 20 minutes...Should we unlock it now''

He put his game controller down, making the nervous side look up from the game. 

''Yeah, I think it's time!''

Virgil made an evil laugh while walking down the stairs, Roman laughing beside him. The creative side was still worried though. 'What happens if they found a tiny door and never wanted to come back out' 'What happens if their died and Roman didn't help them'

He felt his heart sink down, was this his fault.

''come on let's open the door now Virge!''

''Okay okay....''

Both the sides gathered around the door, It was oddly silent. 'I KNEW IT, THEIR DEAD' Roman thought, gritting his teeth.

Virgil moved the chair and opened the door to see something...

* * *

 

There was Patton, sat on a half naked Logan. Kissing. Patton's eyes were closed shut yet Logan's were the complete opposite. He looked like a ghost for a second until..

Snap!!

'Did Roman really just take a picture' Virgil thought bursting out a laugh 'that's gonna be the best blackmail ever..'

Happily, Patton snapped out of it opening his eyes. Logan though, He couldn't say anything. He was too shocked to say anything.

''Oops'' Patton giggled like nothing happened, ''Here let me help!''

Quickly, He sorted out his shirt and tucking into his pants until FINALLY Logan had something to say.

''I-I w-wait I-I y-you'' Logan stated. They're not really words but come on give him a break.

Patton laughed, which made the others laugh but Logan didn't get it. Did Patton actually like him or was it just because he was scared. He needed to know so she shyly asked:

''P-patton d-did y-you really m-mean th-that''

The guy smiled tugging on his tie, making his face go closer to his.

''Of course Lo'' He said ''And if you need anymore of that you know were to come!''

Logan shot up, making Patton fall onto the floor. 'what can he do' 'there's NOTHING to do!'

Virgil and Roman sighed at Logan's action.

''You don't get love, do you?''

Logan sadly shook his head in defeat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might be too weird for some peoples liking but i'm the gal who doesn't make the sides touch 'under the underwear' So if you thought for one second i was gonna do dirty things with the sides, welp your on the wrong profile! Sorry!!! (tumblr: blushingwidow) (If you wanna give me some suggestions!! *wink*)


End file.
